This study has been designed to investigate certain adaptive changes in muscle associated with alterations in the resting length of the masticatory musculature. Alterations in muscle length normally occur during growth, but also can result following orthognathic surgical procedures. The primary objectives of this study are to determine the functional and structural characteristics of the muscles of mastication and to determine the adaptations that occur in the craniofacial musculature with changes in length.